Blind Love
by klaineXgleek
Summary: My first Covert Affairs fic! Just plain auggieXannie romance! Read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Annie slumped against her red Volkswagen, tears flowing down her face. She picked up her cell from her purse, and dialed Auggie's familiar number. He answered on the second ring sounding oddly excited.

"Aug…are…are you still at Langley…? Her voice shook with her held back sobs.

"Annie? What wrong? What happened?"

"I…I just…can you come down to my car? I can't come into the building like this…"

"Of course. I'll be there in seconds. Just hang on okay, Annie?"

Annie hung up and flung her purse onto the ground by her feet. She hated crying, she was stronger than that, but right now, she wanted nothing more than to fall in a hole and sob. She heard running footsteps and saw a worried looking Auggie sprinting toward her. When he reached her he stood panting, waiting for her speak. Annie didn't say a word, just clung to him like he was the only thing holding her up. She let out all her tears as Auggie wrapped his strong arms tightly around her small waist. He kissed her hair, and let her cry into his neck. He nearly cried himself feeling his best friend tremble in his arms. He hooked his arms around her lower back, giving her more support, and not letting her fall to the floor. He softly walked them backwards and set her on the hood of her car, never letting go of her.

Eventually, Annie's sobs slowed, and she pulled back. She looked up at Auggie who softly brushed away the few straggling tears with his thumb. Annie finally spoke for the first time in those 10 minutes,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that. I just, I just can't go back there, Auggie. No one should have to go through that." Auggie sighed and somehow managed to look right into her moist eyes,

"I won't ask what happened in that detention center, but I will tell Joan you aren't going back in there. I'll make sure the op goes cold."

Annie shook her head,

"No need for it to go cold. I finished it. It's officially closed."

"You finished it? Annie that was at least a week long op!"

Annie nodded, "Like I said, no one will ever have to enter that hell hole again."

Auggie smiled and kissed her nose, "And that's why you're my best friend. Now, c'mon, I'll go tell Joan your back, while you get cleaned up, and then you can tell Joan what you found."

"Thanks Aug. Why are you so nice to me?" she asked, the teasing tone finally making an appearance. But Auggie stayed serious and leaned to whisper in her ear,

"Because Annie, soldiers, even former ones, are severely loyal to the things they swear to protect."

"Joan, Annie's back." Auggie said from his boss's doorway. Joan looked up at her tech and saw worry in his blind eyes.

"That's not all you want to tell me. What happened?"

Auggie sighed, and closed the heavy door behind him as he took a few steps into Joan's office,

"Annie finished the op. I don't know what happened in that detention center, and I'm not going to ask, but all I know is that it was hell. She spent the last 10 minutes sobbing outside before she came in. She is cleaning up now, then she will be in here to tell you the rest."

"Thanks Auggie." Joan said. As he started exiting she softly added, "Stay. She'll need you."

Auggie nodded and put his hand out in front of him to grasp the back of the chair that faced her desk. A few minutes later a much cleaner looking Annie knocked tentatively on the door of Joan's office, and shuffled in when her boss replied with a simple 'enter'. All Annie's nerves seemed to disappear when she saw Auggie sitting in a chair in the office. She could make it through anything with him there.

"Joan, I finished the op."

Joan nodded, "So Auggie said. Care to explain how?" she prompted, perhaps a bit more detached than she meant to sound.

"The place was hell. The seniors ran the center. If you were late to class, you got beat up. They made you run to each class for their own sick pleasure, and if you didn't run fast enough, you got beat up. They beat the shit out of me twice. Once for not running fast enough, and the second time for not knowing how to check out a book form the library, and thus being late to class. The leader then proceeded to tell his right hand man, the guy you wanted info on, I need to be 'initiated', which means raped. He took me to my dorm, locked the door, and whispered in my ear he wasn't going to do anything, but he needed to make it look like he did. So he bruised my hips," Annie lifted her shirt up a bit to show Joan the finger shaped marks, "cracked my head on the wall-no concussion, already checked-and gave me a scar with his knife that runs across my back. Oh, and I also have 3 broken ribs from the two beating I got. But enough about me, your guy is innocent. He is just a product of his surroundings. He didn't commit that murder he is in there for. By the way, because I know you're going to ask this, the officers do nothing about what the seniors do. If anything, they approve of it." Annie finished bitterly.

'And rightfully so' Auggie thought to himself. His hands had curled into fists after the third sentence of her explanation, and now lay shaking at his sides.

Joan sighed and shook her head,

"Annie," she almost whispered, "I am so sorry. I will contact someone to close that place down immediately. I'm impressed you finished the op, but I'm sorry for making you go through that. I had no intention of you getting hurt in this op. Please accept my apology."

Annie stared in shock at her boss. Had Joan Campbell, director of the DPD, and wife of Arthur Campbell, just apologize to her?

"Of course, Joan. Thank you for apologizing."

"Thank you for your hard work Annie. Take the next two days off. That is an order. Oh, and I think Auggie better take those off with you."

Auggie's head shot up in surprise, "Me?" he asked incredulously.

Joan just nodded efficiently, "She will need someone to help her cope. You are the best decision. Dismissed."

The two agents nodded and slipped out of Joan's office.

"Well," Annie started, "What should we do for the next two days Agent Anderson?"

Auggie began walking down the short stair case to the bull pen,

"Grab your stuff; you're staying at my place. You can't possibly be looking forward to being alone tonight after sleeping with one eye open for the past two nights. Just tell your sister you will be getting back two days late."

Annie smiled and stopped Auggie's movements to kiss his cheek,

"Thanks Auggie. You always know exactly what I need. And as for Danielle, she doesn't even know I'm back yet."

Auggie smiled and winked before disappearing into his office to grab his stuff to go home. Asking his best friend, who he just so happened to be in love with, to stay with him for a few days may not have been his best idea, but it definitely had its perks.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Annie walked slowly into Auggie's apartment. Sure she had been here before, but never an extended amount of time. She took a deep breath, forcing her attraction to the blind man to be under control. Auggie's voice pulled her from her concentration as soon as the door shut,

"You can just put your stuff in the bedroom."

Annie almost dropped her suitcase. _The bedroom? _

"The…the bedroom…? What about your stuff?"

Auggie looked as though the answer were obvious,

"I'm on the couch, you have the bedroom. And no, you are not arguing this. My house my rules right?"

Annie sighed, "Fine, but it's still not fair."

"Fair or not, mi casa es su casa."

Annie chuckled and went to drop her suitcase in the bedroom. Auggie called to her from the kitchen,

"You can go ahead and take a shower while I call for food. I'm guessing you've been waiting to shower all day."

"You know me so well. That sounds great Aug. Thanks." Annie called in reply, already halfway into the master bathroom.

20 MIN LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A very refreshed Annie appeared in the kitchen and took her place on a bar stool next to Auggie,

"Which is mine?" she asked, referring to the cartons of Chinese food sitting on the granite counter tops.

"The one in the bag is your sesame chicken, and that carton just next to the bag is the steamed rice." Auggie replied with precision.

"Thanks." Annie muttered before making an appreciative noise after taking a bite, "Compared to the prison food, this stuff is amazing."

Auggie chuckled and kissed her hair, he really had to stop touching her, "I'm just glad you're here to enjoy it." As soon as he did so his inner voice started screaming that that was too much. To back away, and laugh it off, but he didn't, just sat there, happy to hear Annie's contented sigh that soon followed his action. Annie may have sighed, but her mind was going a mile a minute. She knew that kiss on the head probably meant nothing to Auggie, but she loved the feeling it gave her. Her insides warmed, and a small blush crept up her cheeks. Yup, she was definitely in love with her best friend. Oh well, too late to turn back now.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Good night, Annie." Auggie called from his place on the couch in the living room."

Annie, already drugged with sleep couldn't bring herself to answer, just hummed in response.

Auggie bolted up to a sitting position on the couch. He heard Annie's piercing scream come from his bedroom.

"Annie?" Auggie yelled as he ran to the bed. Her screams covered all other sounds. He gently shook her until he heard a sharp intake of breath and the screaming stopped. She was awake. Auggie gently took her hot, sweaty face in his cool, calloused hands.

"Shhh…it was only a nightmare. It's alright now. It's all over."

Annie sighed into his touch as more tears fell from her wide eyes.

"Auggie? I'm sorry. I didn't know I woke you."

"I don't mind you waking me up, just do me a favor, and never wake me up by screaming like that again. I thought you were hurt. You scared me to death." He grabbed her hand and put it on his bare chest. She gasped when she felt his rapid heartbeat.

"Auggie…" she whispered, still staring at his well defined muscles on his abdomen, "Stay with me."

Auggie knew that wasn't a good idea. Who knew where it would lead, "Annie" he started in a warning tone.

"Aug. Please? Just for tonight" Annie pleaded with him, "You're my best friend."

Auggie sighed, how could he say no to Annie when she was so petrified? "Alright. Sit up, I'll be right back."

Annie did as she was told and watched him disappear into the bathroom, only to reappear seconds later with a cool, damp, washcloth which he held to her forehead, instantly relaxing her rigid form. Annie exhaled deeply, "That feels amazing."

"It always does to me too. It's my nightmare ritual." Auggie answered softly as he put the washcloth in his hamper and slowly climbed into bed beside his friend.

"What happened in that detention center is not your fault, and you couldn't have protected yourself. You were virtually helpless, and it's not because you were weak, Annie, I promise. You are one of the strongest agents, and people I know. You have to know that this op was a wild success, but this should never have happened to you."

"How did you know my nightmare was about the op?"

"I've been an agent long enough to know which ops will haunt someone. This one was going to haunt you tonight, that's why I told you to stay at my place. This way you're not alone when you wake up screaming."

Annie snuggled under the covers and Auggie mirrored her tired movements, making sure stay far on his side of the bed.

"Thanks Auggie. I owe you for this" Annie whispered.

"You owe me nothing. Goodnight, Annie. Sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_. Annie reached an arm out from under the warm covers and turned to shut off the alarm. She groaned, she must have forgotten to turn it off last night. Slowly opening her eyes as she turned back, she remembered she was in Auggie's bedroom. Then, becoming more awake, she jumped to her side of the bed from the middle when she realized their position; her hands clasping Auggie's wrist tightly, and Auggie's hand on her slender waist. The sudden jarring of the bed woke Auggie. He moved to stretch, but froze when he felt his hand graze something soft, almost silky. His eyes widened, it was Annie's hip. She slowly pulled back, and sat up. There was silence between the two best friends. Annie moved to get up, but Auggie moved to grab her wrist,

"Wait a sec…don't leave yet. I'm sorry about that. But what can you do about your subconscious?"

Annie sat back against the headboard and looked at her handler and found his face full of confusion, his chocolaty brown eyes dark with worry.

"I'm not leaving; I was just going to shower. You really think I'd leave you just because of this? We are best friends, it doesn't mean anything." Her heart squeezed at the lie. It meant everything to her to have Auggie that close to her, but she couldn't tell him that.

Auggie smirked, letting the playful glint enter his eyes that Annie loved so much,

"Oh, well then in that case, I call dibs on showering first." He jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Before shutting the door he stuck his head out of the door like a child,

"You snooze you lose." He winked, and then disappeared into the tiled bathroom. Annie smiled and got up to make coffee.

10 min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your turn, darling." Auggie said as he entered the kitchen, wrapped in only a towel. He winked, "No need to stare. I know I'm good looking."

Annie blushed and hit him over the head as she walked past,

"Cocky much? The coffee should be ready in the next 5 minutes or so. Keep some warm for me."

15 min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Auggie turned his head toward his bedroom doorway at the smell of Jo Malone grapefruit wafting to him. He sighed deeply. He never got tired of that smell.

"You keep a cup warm for me?" Annie inquired.

"Got it right here" he answered, holding out the steaming cup of freshly poured caffeine "So what are our plans today?"

"Oh no, it's a surprise. That is if you're sure you want to hang with me tonight." Annie replied, silently hoping that he said yes.

"No one else I'd rather spend the day with." He replied with a shrug.

Annie's heart soared at his answer then smirked, "Good. Cause we…" she paused for dramatic effect then continued, "are going dancing!"

Auggie's eyes widened unnaturally wide, "You know I don't dance. Not to mention that I hate it with a burning passion."

"I know you say that, but you can do this dancing! Everyone can!" she answered slyly, winking.

Auggie didn't quit know how to answer, so he just sat there looking dumbfounded. Annie stared at his bare chest-at least he bothered to put on sweat pants-before finally knocking herself out of her trance, and sat down on the couch with laptop, IPod, and earphones. But not before admiring his Special Forces tattoo in between his shoulder blades.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Annie sauntered out of the bathroom, freshly sprayed with Jo Malone, and feeling very good about herself. She had on her regular kitten heels, and dark purple, sparkly, skin tight dress. Her dirty blonde hair was swept up in a messy bun. Oh yeah, she would definitely have eyes on her all night. She wished Auggie could see her, and see how he reacted, but she knew that wouldn't happen, and it was unfair to him for her to wish he could see. She knew he would give the world to have his vision back. And boy did Auggie wish more than ever he could see right now too. He could practically imagine how beautiful and sexy she looked just by her air of confidence.

"Annie" he breathed, "You look beautiful."

Annie's soft laugh rang out, "How would you know?"

"I can just tell."

Annie laughed again, "Alright soldier boy, how can you tell?"

Auggie grinned, "For starters, you re-sprayed your perfume; your hair is up, but not in a pony tail, in a bun I'm guessing since I don't hear it moving; your kitten heels, very sexy by the way; and I don't hear clothes rustling, so I'm guessing your wearing a skin tight dress." He leaned in and winked, "A very skin tight dress"

Annie blushed, but was amazed at how well he did,

"Aug…that was exactly right. That was amazing! Ok, you can't guess this, what color is my dress?"

Auggie smirked, "Your right, I can't answer that with certainty, but I'm hoping purple. It matches your sassy personality."

"Damn it! You were right."

Auggie grinned cheekily and reached a hand forward to rest on her waist, "Oh, sparkly. We must be going somewhere hot. Help me dress appropriately?"

Annie grinned, "of course. But I don't think you need much help, you do just fine on your own."

Auggie grabbed the clothes Annie picked out, and went into the master bathroom to change. A few moments he came out with smirk on his face,

"Well," he said smoothly, "I guess I know what to wear to get your attention now." He gestured to his clothes, and Annie had to give herself a pat on the back. He definitely did look good. He had loose fitting, dark wash jeans hanging low on his hips, a white button down shirt tucked in with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a blood red tie, and a charcoal grey, skin tight vest over the shirt.

"Yes, you certainly do. Now c'mon, it's nearly 7, and I want to be there as long as possible."

Auggie's mood automatically darkened,

"Of course you do. We can't just stay in and cook dinner? You know very 20th century spouses."

"We could," started Annie, "but we aren't spouses."

Auggie rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I'm leaving you to hail the cab."

Annie snorted, "Not hard to do at 7pm on a Thursday."

"Touché" Auggie retorted as he opened the door to let Annie pass through.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Annie let out an excited squeal as they entered the loud club. She grabbed Auggie's elbow and led him through the crowd to an empty table at the back of the club. She sat him down, and then left to grab them a beer and a shot each. As she came back over she saw a young college walk away disappointedly from Auggie.

"Who was she, and why does it look like she is about to cry?" she questioned when as she sat down across from her best friend. Auggie shrugged,

"Just some girl. Asked me to dance she did."

Annie laughed, "You sound like you're from the 80s. But why didn't you say yes?"

He shrugged again, "Didn't want to. Now where's my beer. I'm gonna need as many as I can get if you expect me to dance."

Annie took a long drink as techno began beating through the speakers. She raised her head as the guitar joined in, immediately recognizing the teen hit Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada. She smiled and got up, grabbing Auggie's hand as she rose,

"I love this song! This is the best song to dance to! C'mon!"

Auggie resisted, and tried to pull his hand free from his friend's grasp,

"I promise I won't let you embarrass yourself. Please, Auggie? I don't want to dance with anyone but you." Annie pouted, using her best puppy dog face.

Auggie sighed, and re grasped her small hand,

"Damn you, Annie, and your feminine charm."

Annie laughed louder as they entered the dance floor,

"Ok, here we go Aug. Now listen carefully; you hands go here" she moved his hand to her hips, "and I stand like this" she pressed her back against him, "and we move like this to the beat" she began swaying her hips, trying to teach Auggie to grind.

"Now how is this dancing?" she asked, as they began moving in sink. He felt Auggie hands tighten their hold and she relished in the feeling.

Auggie leaned toward her ear,

"Definitely enjoying this dancing." He whispered in a semi strained voice.

Annie giggled and reached her hand back to rest on his cheek and neck as she danced faster,

"Good"

…

Annie slowly turned around to face Auggie and leaned close to his ear so he could hear her,

"I'll be right back, don't leave the floor, I can't lose you in here, I'll never find you."

Auggie chuckled,

"Hurry back"

…..

Auggie felt a girl slide up against him. He thought at first it was Annie, but the lack of a smell of grapefruit, soon told him differently. He pushed lightly at the woman's upper arms, but she didn't move.

"I'm sorry; I'm here with someone else. So if you'll excuse me…" Auggie said, trying to slide past the intruder, but she wouldn't have it,

"Oh I know" she started in a nasally voice, "but she left. She walked out."

Auggie knew this was a lie. Annie wouldn't leave without him,

"Nice try, really, I've never heard that one before, but Annie wouldn't do that now please, make this easy, and just go find someone else."

Auggie looked up as he heard familiar kitten heals spin on the heel and walk away in the break between songs. He knew Annie had just walked away after seeing this girl hanging off of him. He pulled his attention back to unknown woman in front of him,

"Excuse me" he mumbled, and forced himself away from the girl, only to be thrown into a mass of bodies. A shock of fear ran through him as he realized he had no clue where their table was, or where in the club he was,

"Annie? Annie!" he yelled as he strained his ears against the beating bass to hear a sound from Annie. He was about to resort to asking the girl who had just danced with him to help him find her, but he heard Annie's voice full of anger, and a hint of fear, and he forced himself forward to find the sound.

…..

Annie came out the bathroom door and looked at her and Auggie's table. She didn't find him there, which meant he was still on the dance floor. Annie squeezed onto the wooden floor, and slowly made her way through the mass of dancing people. She relaxed when Auggie finally came into sight, but she slowed when she saw Auggie dancing with someone else. She was turning to go back to the table when she felt a hand on her arm. She spun around hoping to see Auggie, but she saw a grinning biker instead.

"Hello there, little missy. How about a dance?" he drawled in a southern accent.

Annie cringed and tried to wrench her hand free of his harsh grasp, but he was too strong. She didn't want to pull out her CIA training in public, but was seriously considering it,

"No thanks. I'm here with someone else." She said as nicely as she could.

"I don't see anybody with you, do you? Who is the undeserving bastard?" the balding man sneered.

Annie opened her mouth to answer, but a voice behind her spoke first,

"That would be me. Now I suggest you get your hands off my girl."

Annie's heart relaxed when she realized it was Auggie behind her. He put his hands on her shoulder comfortingly, and waited patiently for the man to remove his hold on Annie's small wrist. Auggie smirked as the biker slowly pulled his hand away, glaring up at Auggie,

"You're blind? I don't want a girl who picks your type anyways. I'm out."

"Hey!" Annie started yelling after him, but Auggie stopped her,

"Don't make it worse, darling. It's his loss." He whispered in her ear.

Annie sighed and pulled Auggie to their table with their still half full beers,

"I know that, but he had no right to say that; like you aren't as good as him just because you can't see. It's not as if you chose this!"

Auggie smiled softly,

"I know, and it hurts, but that is how people see me. I've come to terms with that. It makes life much easier admitting that things just aren't going to change."

Annie huffed but nodded, knowing he was right. A slow song began to play and Annie was ready to leave, suddenly weary, but Auggie smirked and grabbed her hand and bowed in front of her,

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

Annie laughed,

"Of course you may."

Auggie led her as close to the dance floor as they could get, and twirled her into his arms. He rested his hands on her hips, and she wound her arms around his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Auggie slid open his apartment door and turned on the light for Annie. Annie came in behind him and slid the door shut,

"So how was dancing tonight?" she asked once they were settled on the couch with Mingus playing softly in the background.

"It was actually very fun. You did a good job picking out our date tonight. But I get to pick tomorrow night's." Auggie answered laughing.

Annie's trained ears picked up the word dating, and she giggled,

"So tonight was a date? Well then why didn't you kiss me when the night was over?"

"Who said the nights over?" Auggie asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Annie laughed, blushing a deeper crimson,

"Auggie, you can't really mean this was a date, can you?"

"Nah" Auggie answered a bit too quickly, "Not with you. You're my best friend."

"Yeah, exactly" Annie softly agreed, her heart breaking a little bit more with each second, "Well, goodnight, Auggie. See you in the morning."

Auggie noticed her detached tone and reached to grab her wrist, but he missed,

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did."

"You did nothing wrong, Aug. Goodnight. I love you."

Annie froze. She had not meant to add those last three words. She prayed Auggie hadn't heard her, and all but ran into the bedroom.

Auggie sat dumbfounded on the sofa. He had heard Annie's little slip up, and her voice cracking during it. He thought back to his training at The Farm, and realized that most likely meant she was telling the truth. Along with this realization, he figured out why Annie got so sad all of a sudden. He had said he would never date her, a pure, black and white lie. He had just dug himself a very large hole, and was left at the bottom with no ladder.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_Annie ran on the beach toward Auggie's panicked voice, but she never got any closer. She screamed as a gunshot pierced the salty air. She saw a body fall and she ran faster. She finally reached it, and turned it over to find Auggie. Annie screamed in agony. She clung to his chest, crying into his neck praying he would wake up. He never did._

Annie sat up suddenly with a sharp intake of breath. What in the world made her have a nightmare of Auggie dying? She slowly got up out of bed and padded to the kitchen for a glass of water. As she slowly sipped the ice gold liquid something hit her. Life was short and if she didn't tell Auggie how she felt now, she may not get a chance. She dumped out her water in the sink and went and knelt in front of the couch. She paused and listened to Auggie's even breathing. She thought about not waking him up, and just waiting till morning, but she knew she would back out by then, so she forced her hand forward and softly shook Auggie's bare shoulder. Auggie slowly opened blind eyes and propped himself up on his shoulder with a puzzled look on his face,

"Annie?" then he smirked softly when he sensed her nervousness, "You meant it didn't you?"

Annie sighed. She knew nothing got pas Auggie's sensitive ears,

"Yes…and sometimes I wish I didn't because I can't lose your friendship. It would tear me apart, but I do, and I can't stop it."

Auggie chuckled and moved a bit closer to her,

"Well that's good, because I just so happen to be in love with you too." He whispered, inches from her face. He leaned forward and closed the gap, softly kissing her. A few seconds later pulled back and sat back on the couch. He sat in silence for a few seconds then began laughing.

What? I'd prefer not to be laughed!" Annie protested. Auggie shook his head and laughed again,

"Does this mean I get to sleep in my bed instead of this hard couch?"

Annie slapped him softly on the arm but laughed,

"Yes, it means you get to sleep in your bed."

The two walked to stumbled into the bedroom and fell between the sheets. They may have just gotten together, but it was something special. No need to fight it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Auggie stood in sad silence as Annie wheeled her suitcase out of the bedroom to the front door. She paused and turned slowly back to Auggie,

"Is there where we end?" Annie asked in a shaky voice.

"No. Never. I have had the best 2 days with you, and we'll have many more to come. I'll see you at work tomorrow. And I'm riding to your sister's with you remember."

Annie nodded,

"Ok, yeah. You're right. And now I can introduce you to Danielle as my boyfriend!"

"I like the sound of that." Purred Auggie as he picked up Annie's suitcase and carried it out to the hallway of his apartment complex.

Annie stopped outside Danielle's doorway and turned to Auggie behind her,

"I guess this is where our little sleepover comes to an end…" she trailed off

Auggie took a deep breath,

"It doesn't have to be."

Annie's eyes widened,

"You couldn't possibly mean what I think you mean."

Auggie inclined his head,

"Don't I though? I don't know about you, but I don't ever be apart from you. I just got you, I'm not parting with you now."

"It's only been a day! This is reckless."

"Then be reckless, Annie! We are CIA operatives, we follow all the rules in the book, so when we have a choice, make the craziest choices!"

Annie smiled and snuggled into Auggie's chest,

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes I'll move in with you. Now let's go tell Danielle so I can pack."

"Danielle? I'm home! Where are the moving boxes you saved?"

"The boxes? Why-"Danielle stopped dead when she saw Annie and Auggie arm in arm, and how Auggie was gazing at Annie without her knowing. She ran toward her sister and enveloped her in a crushing hug,

"My baby sister! Finally!"

She hugged Auggie and whispered,

"I knew it would be you."

Annie smiled and kissed her sister's cheek,

"I have a confession. I came home from my business trip two days early, and I stayed with Auggie, and one thing led to another. I'm sorry I'm leaving on such short notice, but I can't leave him. And anyway, I'm only 10 minutes away."

Danielle laughed,

"Nonsense! You need a man! Especially one as good as him! Now, I'll go get the boxes, and you get out all the stuff you'll need to take."

Annie and Auggie walked out to the guest house and Annie picked up the shell bracelet hanging off her alarm clock. The chapter of her life with Ben was over. Even if he came back to her, she knew she would pick Auggie. She cut the bracelet in half and dropped it in the trash can. Time to start a new, happier chapter of her life.

~FIN~


End file.
